Here With You
by Your Lady Star
Summary: Even though he's in a completely different world, it doesn't mean that he can't enjoy the holiday traditions. Especially when he's surrounded with friends, comrades and those who may as well be family.


_Yes, I'm posting a story that takes place during Christmas near the end of February. Let that show just how far behind schedule I am._

* * *

Kiran was always surprised to see just how much his world and the world the soldiers come from are similar. Even if there were many differences in their technology, cultures, customs, and even language, things such as holidays and traditions seemed to be universal between their two worlds.

Christmas wasn't that much different; everything from environments to clothing was decorated to look festive and the main event of the holiday was still to give gifts to family and friends. And even with the constant threat of Muspell, the Askr army had decided that they shouldn't let such a joyous holiday pass them by. Thus, the entire castle found themselves relishing in some peace and comfort with their loved ones, exchanging gifts and catching up on lost quality time from their constant training and battles. Kiran found himself in a warm room with Alfonse, Sharena, Anna and Fjorm, the small group enjoying some treats that some of their fellow soldiers had prepared.

Sharena had a bright smile as she scarfed down another cookie, "Ahh, these really are the best! I've got to tell them to make some more for everyone."

"No kidding. A lot of the snacks I eat in my world come already made. I've completely forgotten how good homemade treats are."

"It was truly kind for us to be gifted with these sweets," Fjorm said, taking another sip of her hot chocolate, "And I've already received many gifts from several soldiers. I never expected to receive so much."

"Why not?" Sharena giggled, "That shows how many friends you've already made."

"She's right. We've all received many gifts from our fellow soldiers," The commander spoke, looking at the prince, "I even bore witness to Alfonse receiving a rather extravagant gift from his student."

He smiled, "And from what he's told me, I'm to receive even more from his family as thanks."

The Nifl princess smiled warmly, "It was a great thing for you to take him on as your pupil. Even amid this chaos, you still show such great kindness to those who fight for you."

"It's not anything too special. Siegbert is a very gifted soldier, and I feel as though I am learning as much from him as he is from me."

"Again, with that dismissive humbleness," Kiran teased, moving closer to Alfonse, "I'm gonna have to work harder to break that habit of yours."

"From you, I wouldn't necessarily mind it."

"Alright you two, that's enough of that," Anna butted in, "I'd say it's time for us to get started on why we're all here. Kiran, the rest of us have already received our gifts from you and the soldiers, and we'd like to give you our gifts to you before the rest of the army."

"Ooh, let me go first!" Sharena quickly sat up, grabbing a blue square box she hid under the table, and handed it to Kiran, "Here, I hope you like it."

Kiran opened the box and pulled out what was inside; a thick pearl white scarf with gold stripes running along the two ends. "This is great. You made this yourself, Sharena?"

"Yeah. I'm not too good at sewing, so I had to get some help, but I wanted to make something special for you. You did tell me that gifts that are handmade are always more meaningful than the ones you buy."

"They sure are. Thanks, Sharena."

"Teehee, you're welcome!" She gave him a tight hug before sitting back down, "Commander Anna, you go next!"

"Very well," She handed him a long thin beige box. He opened it and inside was a finely crafted bronze sword, "You've said many times how you wish you could be with us on dangerous missions, and we'd hate for something horrid to happen to you if you were ambushed, so, starting tomorrow, the soldiers who volunteered when I told them will be training you to properly wield and use a weapon."

"Seriously?!"

She nodded, "And not just with a sword. We plan to educate you on various weapons. Better to be safe than sorry."

"This is great, Anna! Thanks!"

She gave her trademark wink, "Never doubt what a commander can do," She looked to the Nifl princess, "Fjorm, would you like to give him your gift now?"

"Of course," She stood up, holding the small satchel that had been resting in her lap, and handed it to him, "I know that we haven't known each other for long, but I'd like for you to have this."

He opened the satchel and poured what was inside onto his hand; a sterling white gem with a light blue hue roughly the size of his palm came out, "Fjorm, this is beautiful."

"These gems form under the dense snow of my kingdom, their color stemming from the gleam of the snow and ice. They hold the same beauty of my home. When our battle is over, and peace has been restored, I wish to show you the beauty of Nifl in its full glory."

He held the jewel tightly in his hand, "I'll be looking forward to it. Thanks, Fjorm."

"My pleasure," Her comforting smile made him think back to when he had thought vile things of her out of bitter fear and jealousy. He laughed inwardly at himself for ever thinking such things about her. She sat down and looked at the prince, "That just leaves you left, Alfonse."

"So it is," He reached to the table beside him, grabbing a small gold box.

Fjorm was mesmerized by the gift box, "Such a lovely color and so small. Could this perhaps be a proposal?"

Sharena perked up and leaned forward, just barely staying on the edge of her seat, "Oh, is it?! Please say it is! Please say it is!"

"Can you please keep your head out of the clouds for a few moments?"

Kiran chuckled under his breath at the embarrassed blush that skirted the prince's cheeks. He quickly composed himself and handed Kiran the box with a gentle smile. He opened the box, his eyes widened as he took out what was inside; a necklace with the Askr crest hanging from it. The crest was crafted from gold, each detail was finely tuned and was smooth to the touch.

"I've been holding onto this for a long time; it's a gift from mother, who told me to give this to someone who was truly special to me, someone whom I would be certain was the one I loved," He took the necklace from the summoners hands and helped to place it on, "From the moment I realized I loved you, I knew that I would give this to you. And what better time to do so than now."

Kiran looked down at the necklace, running his finger along it. The placement of the crest made it look like it was a part of his robe like it had always been a part of it. A part of him.

"Thank you, Alfonse. It's amazing," He looked at the prince and gave him a light kiss.

"Aww!" Sharena beamed, a wide smile on her face, "Alfy, I never knew you could be so sweet and romantic!"

"Well, that's something you can thank Kiran for," Anna said, "He's had a habit of bringing out the best in others, especially Alfonse."

"That's something even I can't deny," He wrapped his arms around Kiran, pulling him close, "You've done so much to save me from myself, and I am truly lucky to have you."

"And I'm lucky that I decided to stay here," He looked to the others, "I'll admit, when I first came here, I wasn't too thrilled at the idea of staying here for long. But now, choosing to stay here was the best decision I ever made. And if it turns out that I won't ever be able to return to my world, I won't be the least bit bothered. You all are my family now, and I can't ever see myself leaving you all behind."

He was greeted by warm smiles from everyone and a kiss from Alfonse on his forehead. He never anticipated that this is where his life was heading when he was suddenly pulled from his world and brought to theirs, but now he can't imagine it being any other way. This was his home, these were his friends, and the prince was the one he loved with all his heart. Outsider or not, this is where he belonged.

* * *

_If you'd like to support me and my work, feel free to support me on . Even the smallest amount would be greatly appreciated!_

_ yourladystar_


End file.
